


Taboo Lessons Of The Nights

by TribeOfTheForsaken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Taiyang Xiao Long, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Qrow Branwen, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken
Summary: Tai knows it's not right, knows he shouldn't let it happen, but he doesn't stop it.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 20





	Taboo Lessons Of The Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TribeOfTheForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/gifts).



> From 💙Nyx
> 
> To ❤️️Maknae❤️️

Tai stirred when he felt the bed shift, opening bleary eyes to see the small form crawling under the covers in the moonlight. He felt Qrow press against his bare chest, raven hair tickling his skin as the child rested his head over his heart. It had been years since he’d rescued Qrow from Grimm on a mission in Anima, since the boy had wanted to come home with him but sometimes the nightmares still drove Qrow into his bed. Tai pushed back the blanket, lifting a hand to card through the soft back locks as red eyes peered up at him pleadingly. He’d been training Qrow as best he could with the weapon he wanted to wield but soon he’d be old enough to start attending Combat School and Qrow was nervous, afraid to start interacting with children his own age. He’d kept close to Tai’s side since he’d been saved and though Tai _knew_ it was unhealthy to let the now thirteen year old be so reliant on him as his only social interaction, there was a part of him, the part that had lost his entire team and most of his schoolmates over the years, that wanted to keep Qrow to himself. The teen shifted, a soft blush on his face and Tai smiled, understanding that it was not nightmares that had brought Qrow to him tonight.

No.

Tonight was a night where Qrow’s body was growing up and he was turning to the only adult he trusted to teach him about it. It was wrong, Tai knew it. He was over three times Qrow’s age after all. But Qrow _was his_. Qrow _wanted to be his_. And he would never turn him away. He’d tried once, when Qrow was younger and the devastated look on the child’s face had shattered his will in a heartbeat. Qrow’s desire was too pure, too innocent to reject. Tai would care for him, love him and take care of him. He’d teach him everything he needed to know and keep him happy so he never had to see that expression again.

Large hands slid up under the oversized shirt, one of his old ones he never wore anymore, to cup the small behind. Qrow was tiny in his hands, soft and smooth under his calloused palms. The teen squirmed, whining when one of Tai’s hands slid up to trace the delicate curve of his spine. Tai knew what Qrow wanted, but the boy was going to have to learn some patience. There were going to be occasions when Tai wanted to take his time and tonight, well, tonight was one of them. Tonight was for something new. Tai continued to caress the young body, letting Qrow grind against his leg until he was flushed and panting, eyes glazed with how close he was getting. He grabbed the thin hips, stilling his motions and ducking down to swallow the cry Qrow let out at being stopped. Small hands clawed at his shoulders and he smirked down at the pouting face when he pulled back, sitting up to set Qrow on his lap.

He pulled the shirt off of Qrow, admiring the way the moonlight caressed the pale skin, eyes dropping down to the small flushed cock. Qrow blushed harder, scooting back to pull at his sleep pants and after chuckling he lifted his hips to help slide them off. It always amused him to watch the way Qrow’s eyes widened when they looked at him naked. But more than that it sent heat through him when Qrow would bite his lip, reaching for his cock with both hands. He sucked in a sharp breath when the small mouth clumsily worked over him, still learning what worked best with the difference in their sizes. He let Qrow do whatever he wanted, fingers threading into the dark hair in encouragement. He waited a while before he tightened his grip, lifting Qrow up to pull him to his chest. 

He pulled Qrow into a kiss, one hand reaching out for the lube, and felt Qrow press against him eagerly. He smiled when he pushed the first finger into the small hole, Qrow pulling back to moan at the feel of it. This was familiar and he ground down on the finger inside him, lashes fluttering when Tai forced a second finger in. He shuddered, bucking down onto the hand below him. He could feel Tai’s cock, so much larger than his own, hard and hot against him but he could never focus enough to do anything when Tai had his fingers in him. He whimpered as the fingers curled, striking at the spot he could never reach on his own no matter how hard he tried. He ground down harder, rubbed against Tai a little more frantically as a third finger was added, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. 

He wanted it, he wanted it, _he wanted it_ but the hand against his back controlled his pace, kept him from reaching the peak he knew was waiting for him and he sobbed, begging Tai to _please_ let him come. The older man shushed him gently, the hand leaving his back to thumb his smaller cock and he screamed, spilling all over the hand. He shuddered, opening to the kiss Tai gave him, and waited. Usually Tai would take out his finger and Qrow would use his mouth to finish the older man off and then they’d have to bathe because he _always_ made a mess but he was getting better. But Tai’s hand stayed where it was, his fingers still curled into Qrow’s hole and the teen blinked curious red eyes up at the pale blue that were watching him.

His breath hitched when Tai’s fingers brushed that spot again, brow furrowing with a whimper as he tried to decide if it felt good or if it hurt. He couldn’t tell, not even when Tai did it again and again, slowly and steadily getting him hard again. He whined, not sure what to do because it had never been like this before. Usually it was one time and then they went to sleep. A fourth finger stretched him wider and he threw his head back, panting as he tried to adjust to the new feeling. Tai was building up to something, he could recognize it from every other time Tai taught him something new and he felt the anticipation building along with the strange pleasure-pain feeling inside him.

The teen sagged against the broad chest when the fingers left him, whining at the way he felt too empty now but he noticed Tai was stroking himself, his cock a violent, angry red. The other hand took his hip shifting him and he felt the head of Tai’s cock against his hole. His breathing picked up, thrilled at the idea of having the older man inside him but scared he would be too small to fit him, but Tai’s hand tightened on his hip, forcing him down. His body convulsed once he felt the head pop past his rim, tears falling at the intense, painful stretch but he didn’t want it to stop. He could take Tai, he was strong enough. 

Tai tipped his head back as he pulled the small body down onto him, jaw clenched and teeth grinding as he tried not to go too fast. He knew that he was pushing Qrow’s young body to it’s limits, if not past them but _**gods**_ he felt so _gods damned tight_ around him. Tighter than anything he’d ever felt before and he took several deep shuddering breaths to calm himself when he felt the teen’s ass come to a rest on his lap. Pale blue eyes opened to meet glazed red, drifting down to where he was inside the youth. Tai swallowed hard at the sight of Qrow’s stomach bulging out, his insides too small to hold him properly. 

He growled quietly, muscles clenching in anticipation as he gripped Qrow’s upper thighs, lifting the raven to drop him back down. Qrow shrieked, panting hard as he gripped Tai’s wrists and Tai lifted him again. He dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up to meet him on the next drop and Qrow wailed, tears falling as he was taken to new heights he hadn’t known existed. Tai moaned at the tightness around him, groaned at the heat as the young boy writhed in his hands. He heard Qrow start begging, rambling in a language he didn’t understand and snarled as he slammed up harder. Qrow sobbed, clenching down on him as he came, tightening so much that Tai _couldn’t pull out_ and he came inside Qrow, curling over the smaller body.

Qrow trembled against him, whimpering quietly with each breath and Tai kissed his shoulder, soothing his hands over the shaking back and trailing his lips up to Qrow’s ear to whisper to him. He peppered small kisses along the alabaster neck and jaw, waiting patiently for Qrow to relax enough that he could separate them so he could get them cleaned up. Later, after they were cleaned, after they had slept, he would ask Qrow what he thought of what he’d learned and if the raven was unsure they would try it again until he _was_ sure. If he already knew then he’d respect whatever decision the teen made. But for now, he cradled the young body, waiting for the tremors to subside and the breathing to slow. For the muscles to relax and for the exhaustion to start setting in. For now, they’d rest.


End file.
